Shining Star
by Miri2
Summary: This is my first fic on FF.net! It's a Mimato, so if you dislike that couple than don't read the fic. It's rated PG for kissing and stuff. At the bottom there is the info on a contest I'm starting. Read & Review (if you're just looking for the contest stu


Shining Star

If you just want the contest info, and don't want to read my fic, than just scroll to the bottom. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon (no durh, I'm just a kid, geez!), so don't sue me. I'm a just a fan writing a fic about two characters. If you're going to sue me, then why don't ya just sue all the millions of other Digimon fic writers, eh? Ahem…Just enjoy the fic, and don't flame and/or sue me. Please…

This fic series contains:

Mimato (Mimi x Yamato/Matt)

Taiyako (Taichi x Miyako/Yolei)

Takari (Takaru/T.K. x Hikari/Kari)

Daira (Daisuke/Davis x Sora)

Jyoushiro (Jyou/Joe x Koushiro/Izzy)

If you hate any of these couples, then don't read the fics marked with the names I use for the couples. Read the rest of the series though. If you hate songfics (shtupid!!) than don't read anything in this series. Please don't flame me. Read & _Review_!!!!!!

This is the Mimato (Mimi x Yamato/Matt) fic. Don't read if you don't like. This takes place on New Years Eve. Mimi is 14 and Yamato is 15. Mimi is visiting everyone in Odaiba, Tokyo, Japan. It's the millenium New Years (2001). Enjoy the fic!

Mimi collapsed back onto her soft bed, still clutching her phone in her hands. She closed her eyes and pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Sure enough, it was real. She couldn't believe it. She had just been on the phone with Yamato, and he was so sweet! He actually said he missed her. 

She had always had a crush on him, ever since their trip to the Digital World. He just called her up and told her that he has liked her since then too! She was really happy. She wished she could remember the night where she fell in love with him, but the warp from the Digiworld back to Earth had erased her earlier memories of the Digiworld. 

She hung up the phone and just stared at the ceiling, so happy she didn't know what to do with herself. She couldn't wait until the next night. New Years Eve, the new millenium, 2001. And she was going to spend it with Yamato! And fireworks, what's more romantic? She smiled and dreamed of the next night, almost unable to wait. She loved Yamato, and he loved her back. 

__

You're my shining star

That's what you are

There is no one like you baby

Angels everywhere

Every time you're near

You will always be my baby

Yamato's heart was still racing. He couldn't believe he just confessed his love for Mimi to her! And he never thought in his wildest dreams that she would like some rebel punk like him back. He closed his eyes and pictured her. She was perfect. And now, finally, she was his! It was almost too much for him. He was actually putting his reputation and coolness as a second priority. Now Mimi was his most important thing. He fell asleep thinking of her. 

Yamato was sucked into dreamland. He was at the fireworks with Mimi in his dream. They were not at the crowded place, though. They had found their own little hill by a lake. The stars and the moon were reflected in the water. They were sitting close, arms around each other. Her head resting on his shoulder. He starred down at her lovingly. An extremely beautiful firework exploded over their heads. They stared into each other's eyes and leaned in for a kiss.

Before their lips met, Yamato's alarm clock woke him up. He groaned, turning the alarm off. Why did it have to go off then? No matter, he knew he had to start getting ready for his date with Mimi tonight. A date with Mimi. That was a dream enough for him. 

__

Baby when you do the things you do

I wanna be close to you

'Cause I need to feel your every move

Baby I can never say how much

I need your touch

I can't get enough

'Cause you know what to do

To turn me on, yeah

Mimi finished blow drying her hair. She rushed over to her closet to find something to wear. She threw things out of the closet looking. Too fancy, too pajama-ish, too fancy, too warm, too tight, too fancy. Finally she found the perfect outfit. It was a baby blue tube top with sewn on pink flowers at the top. Than some regular jeans, not baggy but not too tight. It was perfect. She changed into the outfit.

Mimi than rushed into the bathroom and put on some makeup. Not too much, but enough so it would show a bit. She than brushed through her hair some more and put on a bit of perfume.

Yamato looked at his "to-do" list. Put on casual clothes, not too punk-ish though. Check. Cologne. Check. Shoes. Check. Blanket to sit on. Check. He was ready. He couldn't wait, a broad smile was set on his face. He was going to see Mimi, his love, and with fireworks. She meant the world to him. This was going to be the best night of his life.

__

You're my shining star

That's what your are

There is no one like you baby

Angels everywhere

Every time you're near

You will always be my baby

There was a knock on Mimi's door. She knew it was Yamato. Her heart beat rapidly, she was nervous. Her nervousness left her as she opened the door to a smiling Yamato. He stepped in and gave her a hug. She was a bit surprised at the difference from the normal Yamato, but then realized he hadn't been in this situation before, She hugged him back. 

They chatted for a while, and than walked to the place where the fireworks were going to occur. They held hands as they walked. When they got there, Mimi asked Yamato if they could look for a less crowded place where they could still see these fireworks. Yamato zoned out for a couple seconds, remembering his dream. He hoped this would be like that, minus the waking up part. As they walked to find a place, he pinched himself in the arm to make sure he was awake. He was. This was the real thing.

They finally found a grassy spot by a lake. It was like Yamato had dreamt, except more beautiful. The stars shone brightly. Before they sat down Mimi wrapped her arms around Yamato's neck. She whispered in his ear "I love you". He whispered "I love you too". Then both leaned forward and kissed. It was Yamato's first kiss. He thought it was wonderful. Mimi thought it was the best kiss ever. Yamato found his arms around Mimi's waist. They were so close, neither of them could feel the slight cold breeze.

__

Baby you're as close as close can get

And baby you know I let

Every single part of me be yours, ooh yeah

Doesn't matter if the phone might ring

'Cause I won't hear a thing

When I'm in your arms

'Cause you know

What to do

To turn me on

Oh Baby

You're my shining star

That's what you are

There is no one like you baby

Angels everywhere

Every time you're near

You will always be my baby

They finally broke the kiss before one of them suffocated. They smiled at each other, their eyes staring into each other with love. They sat down on the blanket. They sat real close together. It was the best night of either of their lives. The fireworks finally started, and it was beautiful. Yamato had his arm around Mimi and Mimi's head was resting on his shoulder. He lightly tilted his head so it was resting on Mimi's head just a little. They were both smiling. They were both so glad to be with the one that they loved. 

Just like Yamato knew, Mimi wasn't stuck up. Just like Mimi knew, Yamato wasn't evil or gothic. They were in love. As the New Year came, they kissed. The world seemed to glow around them. It was the best time of both of their lives.

__

I've never been so satisfied 

With anything in my entire life

'Cause you are doing everything so right

Woah, oh baby

I've never been so satisfied 

With anything in my entire life

'Cause you are doing everything so right

Woah, oh baby

You're my shining star

That's what you are

There is no one like you baby

Angels everywhere

Every time you're near

You will always be my baby

I know, I know. That wasn't the whole song. But the fic is long enough already. Sorry. By the way, the lyrics to that song are © Backstreet Boys. DON'T STEAL!!! The song is called "Shining Star" and it's on Black & Blue. 

Don't flame me. I hope you liked the fic. Review!!!

Contest:

I'm doing a songfic contest. Isn't that cool? You don't hear of those very often. There aren't that many rules/guidelines, and here they are.

-Must be a romance songfic

-Must be in by January 10th, 2001

-You must either e-mail me ([JumpinJumpin182@aol.com][1]) or leave a review stating that you will enter in the contest and what couple you're using. If you don't, I'll ignore the fic

-YOU MUST PUT THAT YOUR FIC IS FOR *Miri*'s Songfic Contest SOMEWHERE IN THE SUMMARY!

-Have fun!

-The fic can be anything for a little G romance with holding hands and stuff to a lemon/hentai, which ever kind of fic you think you're better a writing a songfic for

-Remember, they must be songfics!

Good luck! Remember, they must be in by January 10th! 

__

   [1]: mailto:JumpinJumpin182@aol.com



End file.
